Struggles
by dog133
Summary: Four cats, from four clans,and four struggles . Otterspeck the medicine cat of Coveclan loses many things and now must face a evil leader. Amberflight a warrior of Gulfclan who mate is abusive so she safety with a she cat . Fernpaw a young apprenciate who can't find his place in Oasisclan and Silverdusk the deputy of Bayouclan must help her brother keep a life damaging secret .
1. Allegiances

**Coveclan**

 **Leader :** Mossystar- a golden and brown tabby she cat

 **Deputy** : Blizzardsting- a pure black she cat with deep blue eyes

 **Medicine** **cat:** Otterspeck- a brown tom with white speckles, green eyes, and tuffed ears, also has a mangled leg

Springpaw- a white ,black,and red tortoiseshell she cat

 **Warriors:**

Doefall- a cream brown she cat

Apprentice, Pumpkinpaw

Whitespeck - a black she cat

Brownbriar- a brown tabby she cat

Moosefish- a gray tom

Badgerback- a black tom with marking of a badger

Rustwater - a russet colored tom

Plumnight- a white and black she cat

Vinethorn- a gray - white tom

Shadepatch- a black and Silver tom with blue eyes

Batspot- a black tabby tom

Volemouth- a brown tom, with a long vole like tail and blue eyes **(Mistyflame of** **Darkclan)**

Apprenciate ,Pumapaw

Splashwater- a gray and white tabby tom

Apprenciate, Lightpaw

Swiftstorm- a white she cat with amber eyes and brown tabby patches( **Latchkeyo)**

Apprenciate, Eveningpaw

Cloudflight - a lilac tabby tom **(Latchkeyo** )

Breezebelly - a brown tom with a black belly

 **Apprentices:** Eveningpaw- a white and ginger tortoiseshell she cat

Lightpaw- a white tom

Pumapaw- a black and gray she cat

Pumpkinpaw- a ginger tom

 **Qeeans:** Honeylegs- a light brown tabby she cat (mother of Batspot's kits. Duckkit- a black she kit with a brown belly ,Acornkit- a brown tom kit with back spots, Berrykit- a brown cream tom kit)

Mothsea- a golden tabby she cat with a silver muzzle and green eyes (mother of Moosefish's kits . Silentkit- a gray tabby she kit ,Brightkit- a golden she kit,Goosekit- a gray speckled tom kit,Sootkit- a black tom kit)

Daysplash- a pale ginger Flamepoint she cat (mother of expecting Breezebelly's kits.)

Marigoldsprial- a white she cat with golden - brown tabby legs (mother of Vinethorn's kits. Ravenkit - a gary she kit, Pricklekit- a white tom with grey tabby marking and spiked fur,Amberkit - a golden - brown she cat wit a white muzzle)

Crookedfern:a light footed -long limb black speckled she cat with dark brown and gray speckles on her body and face, tuffed ears and dark,pooled amber eyes,Also has a crooked leg from a monster. (Mother of Splashwater's kits. Ebonykit-a brown tom kit with side ways stripes that are a mix of gray and black with shinning green eyes,-Echokit- a soft furred,gray she kit with brown freckles ,amber eyes, and tuffed ears.) ( **Mistyflame of Darkclan)**

Fishpeatal- a lilac -gray she cat (expecting Rustwater's kits.)

 **Elders :** Cloudsight - a old white tom

Brindleflank- a once pretty gray speckled she cat

Palefern- a pale ginger she cat

 **Oasisclan**

 **Leader:** Snailstar- a gold tom with black speckles

 **Deputy :** Deershadow- a brown she cat with black paws

apprentice,Fernpaw

 **Medicine cats:** Honeyripple- a brown tabby she cat

Flintridge- a dark gray tabby tom

 **Warriors:**

Robinstone- a dark ginger she cat

Ceaderpatch- a tom with gray,brown,and silver tortoiseshell fur

Nightpad- a black she cat

Leappetal - a gray and white she cat

apprentice, Snowpaw

Stagslip- a deep brown tom with black ears,paws,and stripes

apprentice, Seapaw

Thistlespot- a dark gray tom with white spots

Doveswoop - a calicoshell she cat

apprentice, Pinepaw

 **Apprentices :**

Junepaw- a lilac tom with a white underbelly

Snowpaw- a white she cat

Pinepaw- a ruseet tom

Seapaw- a blueish gray she cat

Fernpaw- a gold ,gray,and red calicoshell tom with green eyes and tuffed ears

 **Queens :**

Shellfall - a red ,ginger, and white tortoiseshell she cat(expecting Cedarpatch's kits)

Icespring- a white she cat with silver paws (mother of Stagslip's kits. Sprucekit - a black tomkit with silver paws and ears ,Driftkit - a white she kit with brown spots)

Pikewillow- a large fluffy brown she cat (mother of Thislespots kit . Hazelkit

 **prement** **nursing queen**

 **Elders:**

Ashensky- a gray speckled tom

Gooseneck- a gray she cat with black tabby markings

Gingerhop- a pake ginger she cat

Streak - a lilac she cat ,missing a leg ,former loner

 **Bayouclan**

 **Leader:** Rapidstar- a ginger she cat with white zigzag stripes

 **Deputy:** Silverdusk- a silver tabby she cats with scars on her legs ,flanks, and tail also a long scar down her right eye and blue eyes

apprentice, Jaypaw

 **Medicine cat:** Mousebird- a small shy ginger tom with a white underbelly

 **Warriors:**

Brokenwind - a black- silver she cat with one eye missing

Hazelstorm- a white and brown she cat

Newtbreeze - a gray black she cat

apprentice, Hollypaw

Lionstripe- a golden tom with white spots

Sparrowwhisker- a dark ginger tom

Daysight- a white- lailc she cat

Ratglow - a white tom

apprentice ,Mistpaw

Swiftslip- a handsome black and white tuxedo tom

apprentice, Sleekpaw

Beeheart - a golden - brown tom

Eaglefall- a black and gray tom

apprentice,Riverpaw

 **Apprenciates**

Riverpaw- a gray and black tom

Hollypaw- a light brown tabby she cat

Jaypaw- a gray she cat with black speckles

Mistpaw- a long limbed brown speckled she cat with tuffed ears

Sleekpaw- a golden she cat with a black underbelly

 **Queens:**

Eelblossm- a brown she cat with silver spots that look like blossoms (expecting Sparrowwhisker's kits. )

Flyflower- a golden brown she cat (mother of Ratglow's kits. Snakekit- a brown tabby tomkit with white paws ,Maplekit- a golden brown she kit,Webkit- a white she kit )

Sageflight - a light gray she cat with black spots (mother of Lionstripe's kit. Goldkit- a golden she kit with gray spots)

 **Elders:**

Slientfern- a once betiful whiteshe cat

 **Gulfclan**

 **Leader :** Aspenstar- a old black she cat with white paws ,tail,and muzzle

 **Deputy :** Nettlelight- a gray and silver tabby tom

 **Medicine cat:** Pebblejump- a old blueish gray she cat with blind eyes

Spottedpaw- a ginger flamepoint she cat

 **Warriors:**

Bloudershine- a calicoshell she cat

apprentice, Stonepaw

Pricklewing- a black tom with fur pointing out like spikes

Goldenblaze -a large golen tabby she cat with a silver muzzle,paws,and ears

Rosenight- a dark cream she cat

Blacktooth- a large black tabby tom

Alderjaw - a dark ginger tom with a broken jaw

Kestrelthroat- a brown tom with black speckles

Sootnose- a ginger ,black ,and white tortoiseshell tom

apprentice, Grasspaw

Northwind- a large silver and black rabby tom

apprentice, Redpaw

 **Aprentices**

Grasspaw - a brown she cat

Stonepaw- a dark gray tom

Redpaw- a gray she cat with a dark ginger tail

 **Queens:**

Frogdawn- a lilac tabby she cat (mother of Sootnose's kits Duskykit - a lilac and black tortoiseshell she kit, Slatekit- a black tomkit with whitwhite stripes

Amberflight - a pale ginger and gray she cat with amber eyes (expecting Northwind's kits)

 **Elders:**

Mistywind- a white - gray she cat

Tigerpounce- a ginger tabby she cat

 **Cat outside of the calns**

Ripper - a calico tom

Roxanne- a beautiful brown and gray she cat

 **Hey guys so Im changing this story a lot I know that Chapter one not even out. But there going to be a authors note before chapter 1 is published. Explaining how Im changing the summary and story.**

 **P.s Im still accepting ocs for any clan . Thank you!**


	2. Author note (please read! )

**Hello everyone** **Ok, so I just want say this story has gone though many changes. So original this story was going to be about just Otterspeck . Then I wanted to write this fanfic but have deeper topics with different characters. So I added Fernpaw ,Silverdusk,and Amberflight . So this will be about these four cats from Bayouclan, Coveclan,Gulfclan,and Oasisclan.** **Now there probably going to be confusen when Silverdusk and Otterspeck chapters roll around. So to clear things up both Otterspeck and Mousebird (Silverdusk bother) are both transgender from she cat to tom. So if they mentioned having or expecting kits you won't be confused.** **Also in other words this story covers many deep topics that could be triggering that why this is T . These topics are violence, mutilation , verbal abuse, implied rape , mental illness, neglection,and pier pressure. These themes will most likely show up in** **Silverdusk,Otterspeck, and Amberflight stories so just warning you.** **Anways enjoy this fanfic the first chapter will be out soon from Otterspeck's pov.**


	3. Chapter 1 (Otterspeck )

( **TW:** **contains M** **utilation and metal illness**

Otterspeck p.o.v.

Otterspeck sat inside his den sorting herbs . He was tired from a long day the sun was setting soon . He place the herbs in a little hole in his den. That's when he heard a small voice, "Would you like me to help you Otterspeck. " He turn to see his apprenciate Springpaw behind him.

Otterspeck shook his head," Im good Springpaw I was about to-." Thats when he was cut off by a loud yowl . He saw Honeylegs run towards his den.

The she cat stopped ,"Fishpetal having her kits!" Otterspeck quickly grab his herbs and limp fastly as he could to the nursery .Springpaw and Honeylegs right behind him he saw Rustwater rush over to him.

Rustwater looked nervous, " Will she be okay? I want see her."

Otterspeck looked at the tom,"She'll be okay Rustwater I need to stay out here you will do no help by coming in. Rustwater nodded Otterspeck quickly looked back at Honeylegs and Springpaw, " Springpaw come with me and Honeylegs stay out here I need you to make sure Rustwater doesn't get any bright ideas and comes in." Honeylegs nodded and Springpaw followed after Otterspeck . When he entered the nursery he saw his sister Mothsea comforting Fishpetal.

Mothsea looked up,"There you are she having them right now." Otterspeck nodded and limped over to the she cat side.

He looked over at a nervous Springpaw who had a stick in her jaws, "Springpaw go ahead a give that to Fishpetal. " Springpaw nodded and gave the stick to Fishpetal who was wailing in pain. Otterspeck softly spoke to Fishpetal, "Ok I need you to take these herbs the first one coming.

Fishpetal licked up the herb in bit on the stick again a small kit slid out Springpaw came over nip the sack and lick the kit clean,"It's a she kit!" There another wail from Fishpetal.

Otterspeck looked over at the two she cats who were comforting Fishpetal ,"Here come another one ." Soon another kit slide out Otterspeck nip the sack and lick the kit he quickly announced, "It's another she cat." That when he saw Fishpetal spasm from the pain he realized she was going into shock and still one more kit coming . Thats when he heard a snap and turn to see the stick had broke. He turn see Springpaw panic on her face.

Springpaw yowled,"She dying! What are we going to do? " Before he could answer he saw blood was coming out of Fishpetal the shock must made her start to bleed . Thats when the last kit slide out Otterspeck quickly nip the sack it was a tom kit. He turn back to Fishpetal she spasm one more time then fell limp. She was gone.

Otterspeck looked over at the two she cats shaking, "S-She with Starclan now her kits lived. " He saw Springpaw who only became his apprenciate a moon ago she never expriced a death like this. The poor little she cat start to shake . He turn to see Fishpetal body wasn't their anymore it was replaced with his mentor Redwillow he froze in fear then it was Fishpetal's body again. Thats he saw Rustwater come in the tom looked at them.

"Is everything ok ? Is Fishpetal done kit-." The tom stop and looked at Fishpetal body,"FISHPETAL! What happen?

Otterspeck sighed, "She died from shock and blood loss .I'm sorry Rustwater she gave birth to three health kits two she kits and a tom kit . " The tom looked at Otterspeck then to Springpaw who was still crying as she leaned onto Mothsea .

Rustwater growled at Springpaw, " YOU -YOU KILLED HER YOU ROUGE BLOOD!" Otterspeck saw Rustwater looking at Springpaw his claw unsheathed, "YOU PROBABLY POISON THAT STICK WITH DEATHBERRIES YOU DEREVE TO DIE! " Rustwater yowled as he pointed to the broken stick on the ground .

Otterspeck jump in front of his apprenciate baring his teeth, "Get away from my apprentice .Fishpetal died of blodd loss and shock not of poison. How dare you accuse Springpaw of killing your mate.You have no right of doing so just because her father was a loner."

Rustwater snarled, "Get out my way Broken leg. "

Otterspeck snapped, " Don't disrespect me Im your medicine cat and Springpaw is too .You hurt her you break the code you still need to take care of you and Fishpetal's kits they need thier father."

Rustwater placed sheathed his claws," Fine , but don't this over Dirty blood." Rustwater looked at a trembling Springpaw thats when Crookedfern,Swiftstorm,and Eveningpaw came in.

"What happen i-is she dead?" The voice came from Crookedfern. Otterspeck nodded Crookedfern looked at him ,"Ill take care of them how many are there."

Otterspeck sighed," Three, two she kits and a tom kit. " That's when heard any angry yowl he saw Rustwater fury looking at him.

Rustwater sneered, "These not my kits they don't look like me !" Otterspeck went over and looked at the kits they didn't like Rustwater at all the tom kit was black and one she kits was silver with black speckles the other she was lilac with silver legs.

Otterspeck looked over at the six cats," Swiftstorm and Mothsea can take Fishpetal body to my den so prepare her for vigil and Eveningpaw take your sister to appreciate den Ill give her some poppyseeds. Crookedfern these kits need milk now." Otterspeck watch Swiftstorm and Mothsea pick up Fishpetal body and carry her outside the nursery .

Springpaw its ok it's not your fault lets go hang out with Pumapaw ." Eveningpaw slowly lead her sister out of the den Otterspeck walked over to see Crookedfern with Fishpetal kits . Rustwater had disppered he limped back to his den only to see Shadepatch at the enterance.

Otterspeck quickly pulled him inside, " Shadepatch what doing here? "

Shadepatch sighed, " I saw Fishpetal body Mothsea told me what happen . I know who the father is."

Otterspeck looked him ,"Who is it?"

Shadepatch sighed, " Its me Otterspeck i'm the kits father."

Otterspeck looked at Badgerback in shock,"Your the father b-but I thought -."

Shadepatch sighed," Otterspeck I'm sorry it was an accident Fishpetal she cornered me . Saying Rustwater was abusing her she lied but I mated with her anyways. It was stupid for me to do."

Otterspeack felt fury tears brimming his eyes," YOU CHEATED ON ME ! EVEN IF RUSTWATER WAS ABUSING HER DOESN'T ME YOU GO OFF AND HAVE KITS WITH FISHPETAL!"

Shadepatch step back," Otterspeack please clam down someone might hear us."

Otterspeack ignored him he thought of what him and Shadepatch been though ,"CALM DOWN WHY SHOULD I! HAVEN'T YOU ALSO FORGOTTEN FAWNKIT AND TROUTKIT OUR KITS THEY SO YOUNG AND SICK AND NOW THEIR DEAD ! SO YOU FIND ANOTHER SHE CAT TO REPLACE ME AND THEM WITH ! ", He stopped his voice soften, " I thought you loved me."

Shadepatch soften nuzzling him," Of course I haven't forgotten about them and I know thier death has taken a toll on you and your metal state."

He had forgotten about his PTSD and how it effected him after his kits died but he knew what Shadepatch was doing . He using his illness against him . He pulled away from the nuzzle, " How dare you trying to use my metal state against me just so you can muplite me for own personal gain. "

Shadepatch smirked, " Wow you really are stupid you think I loved you . You see ever since your mother dearest there became Leader I wanted power or at least my blood within the line of the leader .Since Flowerkit died and Mothsea was already taken .You were mouse - brain enough to fall in love with me and get yourself pregnant with my kits. So I helped you hide it until the day they came and died and you who fault it is." Shadepatch's smirk to a look of fury . Otterspeck backed up sacred of what the tom will do to him. " Its yours Otterspeack your the reason our kits are dead."

Otterspeack yowled,"MY FAULT THE DEATH OF OUR SON AND DAUGHTER IS MY FAULT! LEAVE I NEVER WANT SEE YOU AGAIN! Shadepatch padded away not looking Otterspeck in the eye as he left. Otterspeck went and pepared Fishpetal's body when heard pawsteps behind him he growled ,"I thought I told you-." But cut himself off when he turned to see Blizzardsting,"Oh Blizzardsting how may I help you?"

Blizzardsting turn to him her blue eyes peiring his fur,"I heard about Fishpetal and that they not Rustwater's kits . Do have any ideas who kits they are?"

Otterspeck try not show fear,"No ,Fishpetal use to go to the twoleg place a lot maybe they are a kittypets kits."

He could tell she wasn't buying it," I'm not mouse - brain I heard you and Shadepatch's little fight . It good thing I killed Fawnkit and Troutkit before they could see your messed up relationship."

Otterspeck looked at Blizzardsting in horrified way ," How did know about my kits . The only cats that knew were Mothsea,Shadepatch,and-."

Blizzardsting smiled cutting him off, " and Crookedfern I overheard you and her talking about your kits. So to get more information about your secret I thearten to kill her kits . Poor Echokit and Ebonykit didn't even know what was going on. "

Otterspeck took step back,"What are you talking about?" Why would Blizzardsting want know about his kits . The memory of there small sickly bodies in the sand with the cold wind blowing on thier fur like they still alive .Flashed back to him leaving a bottomless pit of sorrow in his stomach . But she couldn't have she a deputy why would she kill innocent kits?

Blizzardsting laughed, "You see those herbs you gave Fishpetal were lace with poison reeds the plan was to kill her and for you and Shadepatch to get into a fight. Then I did the same with you but I gave you a small dose so it only got to the kits which killed them a couple sunrises later. But only doing to protect you. Shadepatch was is using you and those kits would have ruined your life."

Otterspeck want to throw up his kits were not dead because they were sick and because the weather. But they were poisoned by her,"You -YOU KILLED MY KITS !YOU POISON ME AND KILLED THEM! TROUTKIT AND FAWNKIT ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU ! Why -Why would do that to me?"

Blizzardsting wrap her tail around him and whispered into his ear,"Because I love you every since Shadepatch and you became mates in secret I've been furious! I will not stop until I have killed everyone you love . One by one till you only have me I wanted a family with you Otterspeck I always have ,I will never hurt you, I'll take care of you." Otterspeck stepped back anger, fury, pain filled his body.

He cried, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDER!

She smirked," It okay dear I'll see you soon my love." He watch as she left the den . He quickly limped out camp ignoring the call of his clan mates. He finally saw two little rock towers his kits graves. He let out a wail of agony, pain,and sorrow he lost so much his kits ,his mate,his father, and his mentor.

He he let out another painful wail before yowling" Fawnkit,Troutkit Im so sorry !" He start to quietly hum to himself the same tone he hummed to his kits when they were still alive . He slowly started feel his eyes get heavy before falling asleep .

 **The first chapter finshed sorry it took so long** **. This first one chapter was sad so I hope I didn't make you guys cry. But thank for reading the next chapter is Silverdusk.**


End file.
